Jealousy
by UchihaObito675
Summary: OH NO! That dog boy, Kiba Inuzuka just asked my Sakura-Chan on a date! There's only one way to stop this, and as much as I hate teamwork... Sasuke, Naruto and Lee call a temporary truce over Sakura to make sure Kiba's relationship with Sakura is completely destroyed. As expected, chaos ensues. T just to be safe :P
1. WHAAT!

Jealousy - Chapter 1 - So it begins

It was a cool morning in konohagakure when three stealth ninjas were converging upon their victim. Well, not exactly. The three "stealth ninjas" were Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Rock Lee. Their target? A suspicious figure speaking with Haruno Sakura, whom all three of them had their eyes set on. Now, the suspicious figure, who was (innocent) Inuzuka Kiba was conversing with Sakura very intently, and the same thought was crossing through all three of the "stealth" ninjas' minds:

_What is Sakura doing with __**Kiba Inuzuka?**__ And why are they talking so intently? He better not be making a move on __**my**__ Sakura!_

At this point, the three ninjas had no idea of the others' presence, but they all had the same motive. Find out what Kiba was doing. It was just by sheer luck that the three were right near each other when they moved closer in order to hear what Kiba was saying.

"And so, I was just wondering if you could come with me next week to that new sushi restaurant that opened next to the market?" Kiba asked, smiling hopefully.

Sasuke was dressed in a completely black coat with a hood covering his head, pretending to read the newspaper while actually listening to the conversation. Of course, he didn't notice Lee, who was sitting in a large bush, also carefully listening to the conversation. And the most surprising thing had to be Naruto, who was perched on the roof of a nearby building, right above Sasuke. All three of them were listening in disgust as the conversation continued.

"I don't know Kiba..." Said Sakura thoughtfully.

_Yes! _They all thought. _Nice try, Kiba, but she is way out of your league!_

"Please, Sakura? Just once? You'll like it, I promise!"

_Beggar_, thought Sasuke. _If you ask, you at least ask decently._

_Eww. I hope Sakura-chan refuses that boy's offer. He doesn't deserve her, _thought Lee disdainfully.

_Ha. No way is she gonna agree to dog-boy! This one's no sweat! _Naruto reassured himself confidently.

"Okay Kiba. I guess I will go with you."

Lee (and the bush) crumbled flat on the floor.

"Yaay! Thanks so much Sakura! I'll see you next Thursday?"

"Sure, Kiba."

Sasuke dropped his newspaper on the floor.

"So is it a date?" asked Kiba with a glimmer in his eyes.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kiba. Call it what you want."

Naruto fell off the roof.

Eep. I just realized how short this chapter is. Oh well, plenty more on the way :D  
I have an entire story planned and everything: I'm telling you it's gonna be great :D

Woo! First chapter of my actual large fic done :D YATTA!

I daresay my work is getting better XP

Sorry guys - had to include some KibaSaku, but the story won't be the same without it. It was only here for a reason, I pwomise :3

And don't worry - Sasuke will get the girl in the end. Im a Sasusaku guy at heart. Cya for now :D  
I make too many ":D" faces... oh well :D

-UchihaObito675


	2. A temporary truce

Jealousy Chapter 2: I have a plan...

**AN: Yay! A nice long chapter for you guys! :D wow my first real story - kinda nervous but excited; I already have everything planned out. I hope you enjoy it :)**

Almost immediately the three ninja noticed each other, and they exclaimed in unison, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Naruto was the first to explain. "I don't know about you guys, but Sakura-Chan is in grave danger! I need to go fix it immediately!"

Before he could rush off, Sasuke grabbed him by the shirt and growled, "You? You couldn't possibly do anything to help her, and besides. She's mine."

As they engaged in a heated argument, Lee broke in, "Guys! Wait! It seems we are after the same goal, no?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other grudgingly, then nodded: Sasuke slowly and cautiously and Naruto vigourously and rather fast. Lee chuckled. _How can two opposites like these get along and still be best friends? Oh well... This gives me an idea!_ He continued, "Well, maybe we can put together a joint effort to stop this disastrous event from ruining Sakura-chan's life!" _And possibly ours_, he added in his head. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What I mean is, we need to work together to prevent this catastrophe!"

Sasuke slowly nodded, not letting his guard down. "Oh. I get it. We need to ruin Kiba's date with Sakura."

Naruto, understanding the situation better after Sasuke's simpler explanation added, "Yeah! Then she won't think twice about refusing dog-boy's later offers!"

"Yes, exactly! We can secure victory with the power of us three!" Lee exclaimed happily. "What do you say Sasuke? Shall we?"

"Well...It seems there's nothing better to do..."

"YAAAY!"

"Wait. One condition. When we're done with Inuzuka, Sakura's fair game, ok?"

"Deal." Naruto and Lee exclaimed quickly. _This is too easy. I'll take advantage of them and Sakura will be mine in the end! What a brilliant plan._

"So let's go ruin Sakura's date with Kiba?" Asked Lee.

"YEAAH! LET'S GO!"

"Hn."

"Cool. We shall all meet at the training grounds tomorrow morning, then. At 10 AM sharp!"

As they all left, they had no idea that their planning was overheard by a certain kunoichi from Sunagakure dressed in a cloak. "Yeesh," she muttered to herself. "The day I come here on a peace mission, something happens. Peace can wait!"

"...Temari. Why are you here?"

"Aw, Shika, how d'ya see me back there?" Temari complained, clearly hoping to have surprised Shikamaru with her stealth skills.

Shikamaru smirked. "Well. There's a reason you're troubling me, isn't there? And I'm guessing it's not one of your missions." He stated, looking up into the clouds. "That one looks like a tree..."

Temari pouted. "Well, I could just be coming to give you a hug, you know."

"But you aren't."

"Well, maybe I was!"

"Then where's my hug?"

"..."

"Nevermind that, Temari...(would be nice though) tell me what you're here for."

"Ok so...[explains what happened]"

"So you want me to help you make sure Sakura's date with Kiba goes well?! What makes you think I would wast-" Temari stopped him with a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks so much Shika~ see you tomorrow!"

"Troublesome girl..."

**Tomorrow: At Lee's Apartment. 9:58 AM**

Lee's apartment door was nearly broken into little pieces with Sasuke's taijutsu-enhanced "knocking".

"Hello Sasuke! Top of the morning to you!"

"Hn." Grumbled Sasuke as he sauntered in, showing great interest in Lee's furniture.

**10:30 AM **

Naruto stumbles into the house, also looking tired, but ready to work.

"OK CLASS! I will now demonstrate how we will obtain Sakura our blackboard! Neji-chan, show us how it's done!" Said Lee, dressed up as a teacher.

"Why do I always have to do this..." complained Neji, who was (with his usual cross-dressing luck) dressed up as a female student. "Well. First, we need to sneak into Kiba's apartment and steal some cash. Then, we take said cash to Sakura's apartment and sneak it into _her_ wallet. This is so we can make sure we aren't stealing, as Kiba will have no money to pay for the meal, and since Sakura will pay for it, we technically didn't steal any money at all, as it was spent anyway," explained Neji "chan" in a terrible girly voice.

Naruto was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter (at neji's outfit) and Sasuke was nodding in approval.

"But Lee, how will we know where he's taking her? Otherwise we can't sabotage her date," put Sasuke blankly.

"Hm. I hadn't thought of that... For such an operation, we need to use someone that would have total knowledge of all the relationships in Konoha. Luckily, that just narrows it down to..." Lee thought out loud.

"INO!" Yelled Naruto, jumping up and down. "She would know of where they're going!" He looked quite proud of himself.

"Hn," said Sasuke. "However, I don't think she would tell any of us _boys_ where they're going, so we'd need someone more trustworthy, such as a girl."

In an instant, all heads in the apartment turned to Neji "chan", who was reading a magazine in the background. Neji sweatdropped.

"...I need new friends," he said, as his "friends" converged upon him with more makeup than he had ever seen in his life.

**Yaaay! Poor Neji. You're just too good at cross-dressing for your own good. (watch NarutoSD Rock Lee and his Ninja pals) The next chapter will be about the plan falling into action, so stay tuned ;)**

**Btw sorry for uploading this chapter incomplete before...I fell asleep writing it, and I thought it was done XP**

**ALSO, plzplzplz review, rate, comment :D **

**Feedback is my friend.**

**PM me if u want with feedback, and cya guys for now :D**

**-**_**UchihaObito675**_


End file.
